Music Festa
|image1=(Logo) Music Festa.jpg |start=03/05/2015 |end=03/12/2015 |gachas= *Elegant Harmony Vol. 1 *Idol Vol. 2 |promotion=N/A |previous_event=N/A |next_event=N/A }} Event Summary was a Delivery Event available from 03/05/2015 to 03/12/20156 with "Music" themed rewards. Event Characters (Character) Music Festa.jpg|NormalCharacter (Character) Music Festa - Special Order.jpg|Special Order Bonuses Limited Time Bonus Reach 4,000,000, 6,500,000 or 10,000,000 Satisfaction Pts to get rewards. (From 03/05/2015 (Sat) 15:00 to 03/09/2015 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) * (Pant&Skirt) Cute Ribbon Frill Mini Skirt ver.A black - 4,000,000 Satisfaction Pts * (Tops) Cute Ribbon Frill Blouse ver.A black - 6,500,000 Satisfaction Pts * (Show Items) Sparkling Hearts and Music Notes Decor1 -10,000,000 Satisfaction Pts CocoPPa Model Club Bonus Till 3/9(Mon) Maintenance JST Team up with your Club Members to GET these items! * 500,000 pt - Max Charge Drink x1 * 5,000,000 pt - Max Charge Drink x2 * 30,000,000 pt-Classical Keyboard Long One-Piece ver.A black x1 3/9 Til 3/12(Thu) Maintenance JST Complete Lv 10 Requests 200 Times as a Club and 20 Times Personally to get Club bonus! * 20 Times- Max Charge Drink x1 * 100 Times- Max Charge Drink x2 * 200 Times-Ribbon Decorations Decor1 x1 NOTE: * Players who have earned over 200,000 are accounted for. * When you switch clubs during the event, the points will be left at the old club and will not be transfer to the new club. (Bonus) Music Festa - CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 1.jpg|CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 1 (Bonus) Music Festa - CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 2.jpg|CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 2 Play Event Gacha, Raise Charm Event Gacha: Elegant Harmony Play Gacha 5, 10, 20 times to get extra items with Charm! (until Mar.9) * Play 5 - Simple Dotted Tights and Skirt ver.A black x1(Charm 200), Mic x1 * Play 10 -Ribbon on Pigtails hair ver.A yellow x1(Charm 600), Gorgeous Mic x1 * Play 20- Punk Ribbin One-Piece ver.A black x1(Charm 650), Gorgeous Mic x2 Event Gacha: Idol Vol.2 Play Gacha 5, 10, 20 times to get extra items with Charm! (Mar.9 til Mar.12)) * Play 5 -Simple Dotted Tights and Skirt ver.A pink x1(Charm 200), Mic x1 * Play 10 -Ribbon on Pigtails hair ver.A pink x1(Charm 600), Gorgeous Mic x1 * Play 20- Punk Ribbin One-Piece ver.A pink x1(Charm 650), Gorgeous Mic x2 Note: Ribbin maybe spelled incorrectly in game. Please do not correct this unless the game corrected it themselves. (Bonus) Music Festa - Elegant Harmony Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Elegant Harmony (Bonus) Music Festa - Idol Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Idol Raise your Charm with Lucky Lotto Use the Lucky Tickets you get when you fulfill the orders to raise your charm! Quests Do the Event Quest and will received one of the following: * Castanets x 10 * Castanets x 20 * Castanets x 30 * Tambourine x10 * Tambourine x15 * Tambourine x25 * Mic x1 * Gorgeous Mic x1 * Limited Time Charge Drink Till 3/12 * Limited Time MAX Charge Drink Till 3/12 * Smile Point x200 * Smile Point x300 There are a total of 30 quest. Quest No.10 is Elegant Ribbon on Long Gloves ver.A black x1. Quest No.20 is Elegant Sparkle Ribbon ver.A purple x1 Images Delivery (Delivery) Music Festa - Special Order.jpg|Special Order Rewards Satisfaction Rewards (1st Half) Ranking Rewards Changes made from Last Event! Chance to get More Points Other than peak time! The Special Order Requests may appear at random when your order requests are over Lv.5. Deliver a "Gift" or Mic" and get more Satisfaction Pts! Category:EventsCategory:Delivery Event Category:Events Category:Delivery Event Category:2015 Category:2015 Event